When In A Full Moon?
by GoreAndGlitter
Summary: Katrina Wendelin is in her last year of Hogwarts along with her outer house friends but she has a secret only they know. She has a fantasy about a certain werewolf teacher, who has begun to notice. (I had a request from a friend to pair her with him, so I am, I don't normally do this kind of thing. It's my first HP fic and possibly my first hetrosexual one too!) M for later !


The clock just seemed to keep ticking on, and it was pure agony. Well, it would have been if you were anyone but Katrina Wendelin and a few of the other girls in the class. Although, if we were very honest we couldn't really say Katrina was in the class, she couldn't tell you what was actually going on in the class since her mind had wandered away ten minutes in to the class, so Professor R. J. Lupin was continuing his teaching blindly.

With a look at a clock sat upon his desk Lupin clasped his hands together saying "Well, that's the end of the class thank you. Can you all please remember to read up on Chapter 21 and 22?"

A few students murmured a reply while packing their bags but there was one particular student who was still staring off into space, her friend sat next to her on the desk top, amused.

"Hogwarts to Kat, Hogwarts to Kat, come in Kat, do you read me?"

Kat jumped slightly before glaring at her friend who was sat with a smirk on her face.

"Lacey! There was no need for that!" Kat exclaimed.

"Oh there was, you'd get caught staring at your raggedy man otherwise." Lacey replied.

"He's not my raggedy man, to say you've never seen Doctor Who I'm surprised you remembered that, AND I wasn't staring. Kat responded.

"It's a muggle thing I highly doubt my mother and father would approve and you know that, they're not overly keen on the fact that we're friends as it is since you mentioning your parents find muggles fascinating, so having a memory like mine for a friend like you is pretty useful. Staring or not can you pack up so we can leave?" Lacey spoke, getting impatient.

The strange thing about Kat and Lacey was that they didn't belong to the same house, but it wasn't just a simple difference, it was a massive house collision. Kat belonged to Gryffindor with Lacey belonged to Slytherin but the girls had met on the train on their way to Hogwarts in their very first year.

They'd both spoken about the past family members that had gone to Hogwarts and what houses they'd been in which moved onto what house they hoped to be in. As soon as the topic took that turn they knew they shouldn't have been getting on so well. It was a little awkward at first but they decided that there was no reason as to why they couldn't have been friends; it wasn't like they knew anyone else. They expected that they'd make new friends that belonged to whatever house they ended up in but there would be no crime in having friends in different houses.

The girls had ended up in the houses they'd expected to be placed in and had given small smiles to the other as they joined their new "families" but it didn't take long for both of them to wander around the school and bump into the other.

No one really questioned their friendship, it wasn't uncommon to have friends outside of your own house however it was slightly strange that a pure blood witch of a high and respected decent would be friends with a witch whose parents loved muggles and mud-bloods. As you can probably guess, Slytherin weren't too fond of the idea but Lacey's argument that Katrina was a pure blood witch too let them nothing to argue with.

After pulling a face at her friend, Katrina packed up her bag and followed Lacey quickly out of the class room.

"So miss daydream, where did your mind wander off to this time?" Lacey quizzed.

"Nowhere! I was just thinking!" Katrina quickly replied.

"Oh, I call bullshit! The look on your face said "Oooh yeaaahhh", so what dirty thoughts crept through your mind today?" Lacey spoke.

"Okay, so my mind did wander off an away but the thoughts weren't...dirty..." Katrina said sheepishly.

"Liar! C'mon you know I'll have heard worse! Have you met my friends?" Lacey reasoned.

"...I...Yeah I guess that's true...promise you won't mention it to anyone?" Katrina cautiously asked.

It was a stupid question to ask really, Lacey had never mentioned anything like this to anyone else before or brought it up around people. She may have been from Slytherin but she wasn't a bad friend so the look on Lacey's face said something along the lines of "Are you being serious?"

"I'm just making sure! I was thinking...I mean my mind wandered off to...it was about Lupin..." Katrina quietly let out.

"HA! I knew it!" Lacey shouted.

"Shh, not so loud!" Katrina hushed her, not wanting anyone to ask questions.

"Oh chill out, no one cares, and they're mostly younger than us and not in Slytherin, hence why being with me is a blessing sometimes. So tell him, what was it this time?" Lacey asked.

"Oh...erm...this and that..." Katrina vaguely answered.

"That doesn't count as an answer! What the hell kind of answer is that anyway "this and that"? Great conversation ender!" Lacey complained.

"Well, people end their conversations when they don't want to talk about things and I DON'T really want to talk about this." Katrina replied quickly.

"Okay, okay geez! I'm only curious because your imagination seems to know no end." Lacey said.

Katrina smiled at her. She knew she meant no harm but sometimes Lacey could be a bit much to handle. She didn't really know what she got out of her day dreams and mind wandering but it seemed to keep her happy.

"I'll tell you later okay?" Katrina offered.

"I won't forget!"

"I know."

"Good. Now, let's go grab some food I'm staved!" Lacey said, pulling Katrina down to the Great Hall.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Okay so I don't usually do this kind of thing, but a friend of mine asked me to place her with Remus Lupin so I thought I'd give it a shot. Couldn't do any harm really could it?

She's not going to be happy that this is the first chapter, it's short for me isn't it?

Ah well!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

For those of you who have never seen me about before, hi there!

I'm Trixi! This is my first HP fic, which is strange to say how much I love it.

**OH**

**MY**

**GOD**

If this is going to end up like most of my other fics, sexual, this is going to be my first heterosexual writing...whoa...that's wierd...cool.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Well that's all for now folks!

CIAO POTTERHEADS!


End file.
